His Little One
by PaperLantern96
Summary: What would you do when your lonliness gets the best of you? Would you accept comfort from one who doesn't seem to be what he appears? Would you risk everything to take a chance and find out? Slow going right now with Inuyasha being a bigger idiot than usual.
1. Hot Springs

**Okay. So I've gone back and looked at my chapters and they looked like crap so I'm going back and combing all Kagome's part into one chapter :D yay excitement lolz and then start the new one with Naraku's POV. Hope this makes the chapters longer and easier to read**

* * *

Kagome sighed yet again as she watched Inuyasha run to wherever Kikyo was. She was getting tired of all the secrets. She was jealous that Inuyasha loved Kikyo and hated that she was second best. She knew he had been sneaking off for a while and would have appreciated him being truthful instead of wanting the both of them. It hurt all the more that everyone else saw how unhappy she was too. Sometimes she just wished she could find someone of her own and forget Inuyasha.

"Sango, would you like to go bathe with me at the hot spring?" Kagome knew Sango would listen to her daydream about the type of guy she wished were real and about how she hated Inuyasha not wanting her to begin with.

"Sure Kagome" Sango replied with a small smile. Sango truly loved the moments when she could be all 'girly' as Kagome put it. She got to relax and talk to Kagome about men. With a quick warning to Shippo and Miroku to have a fire started by the time they got back the girls left for the nearest hot spring.

The girls eventually came across a large hot springs not too far away from camp. After setting their bags down and pulling out their fresh clothes the girls got in and reclined against the side. Sango watched as Kagome washed her hair with her 'future' hair potions. After a while Sango heard Kagome sigh. Kagome was once again picturing Inuyasha leaving yet again to go find Kikyo. Why did she have to like him so much? Why couldn't she find a guy who wouldn't look at other women?

Sango looked on at Kagome worriedly. She knew Kagome was sad about Inuyasha leaving her for the clap imitation of the dead miko. "What's wrong Kagome? Are you thinking about baka Inuyasha again?" Kagome started to tear up a little and hugged her knees to her chest. "Yeah Sango, it's just I don't understand. Why can't he love me? Why does he care so much about her? And why can't I have a guy who thinks about me as much as Inuyasha does her?" Kagome whimpered softly as she set her head on her knees.

"Well forget the baka Inu. I'm sure you're going to find the perfect guy. We might even be able to find one for one here." Sango giggled and winked as Kagome started to smile slightly. Sango squealed as Kagome splashed water at her.

"Sango… Fine I will but only as long as you don't laugh. Okay?" At Sango's nod she started to think. "Well I like hair longer than Inuyasha's and much darker; I've never one for the whole 'oh-my-gosh-you-can-see-the-moonlight-in-my-hair' color. He needs to be taller than me because I like to feel safe and protected. I don't like overly muscular guys but he can't be too skinny so I guess you could say he needs to be fit." Kagome blushed as she continued. "He has to be able to sweep me off my feet and make me smile when I'm sad. He needs to be caring but know when to tell me to quit or back down. "She sighed as she finished. _Too bad he doesn't exist._

Sango looked at her friend. She was trying to think of men that could even come close to her description of what she wanted. "Well I'm sure Shippo and Miroku have got the fire started by now. Let's go start dinner?"

Kagome shook her head and continues to sit. "You go ahead Sango. I'm going to sit for a few minutes. Please?" Sango sighed and nodded before walking back to camp. Kagome started making bubbles to pass time as she thought about her dream guy. She giggled as one popped on her nose.

"Kagome..." She froze and spun around nearly tripping to move away from the voice. Once she looked she started to shake at who she saw standing there.

* * *

**ANNNND cliffy :P until next time my lovelies and I'm actually excited at how the remaking of this chapter came out**


	2. The Deal

**OK well I'm sure you guys are going to be excited that I'm posting a new chapter. I've been really sick and was in the hospital for a while and am just now feeling better but it took me a while for this one so I'm SOOO sorry =) enjoy! First three to comment get shout outs next chappie! 3**

* * *

Naraku couldn't believe his eyes. She was beautiful even if her humanity disgusted him. He would fix that after he mated with her though. He had found an ancient text that described how the power shared between mating could turn those of lesser power to an equal of the stronger mate. It wasn't typically used with humans but he would make do. He would have her as his. Now only to get rid of the half-breed and separate her…

* * *

Kagome sighed one last time as she rubbed her sore muscles. She scanned the area quickly before climbing out and dressing out in a night kimono she had eventually bought for the time period. She packed her bag and grabbed her bow making her ways back towards camp. As Kagome got to camp she noticed Inuyasha jump down and start walking towards to forest.

"Watch the camp Wench. I got business to take care of." He didn't even glance at her as he started running to where she just knew Kikyo was. Kagome rolled her eyes wishing he would just tell her that he still loved Kikyo. It might not hurt as bad if he would just be honest with her.

"Momma, can I sleep with Miroku tonight? He said he would tell me a story about a demon town. Pleeeease?" Shippo pouted poking out his lip so you could see his fox fangs. Kagome giggled and nodded. "Just make sure you actually get some sleep okay?" Shippo smiled and hugged her tightly. "Yes momma. Goodnight!" Kagome smiled and said goodnight before rolling out her pack and laying down falling asleep quickly. She hoped she would have good dreams tonight…

* * *

Naraku smiled at the hanyou. He had just gotten everything he wanted handed to him on a silver platter. "Deal half-breed. In exchange for the human miko this Naraku will wish your clay golem human with the complete jewel." The hanyou nodded slowly seeming to process what he had just done. "Just don't hurt her. Got it? She's still my wench!" Naraku laughed mockingly and then slowly grinned. "Don't worry half-breed. This Naraku has NO intention of harming the human miko. At least, not much..." Naraku quickly left the hanyou and his clay golem (how anyone could stand the smell of bones and decay was obviously defective) and made his way silently towards the mock camp. "Just wait my little miko. This Naraku is on his way."

* * *

**Okay now I know it's really short but I wanted to give you guys a chance to vote a little. I'm gunna post this and one more idea (posting tomorrow) about how you want this story to go. I like to let my audience have an input. But I'm really trying to make up all my school work (XD FML) so chapters after this may be a little while. Love you guys!**


End file.
